


Flame Emperor and Ice Empress

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, I REGRET NOTHING, Opposites Attract, This came to me while I was sleeping, because it's just perfect, for an unusual ship, my baby lives, my soul wants the events of Marineford to disappear, so I changed 'em
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Don't question love, for love can't really be explained in rational terms.-A story detailing the rise of Flame Emperor and Ice Empress, their trials and tribulations as they carve the path for themselves in this chaotic world, and find love in the process-





	Flame Emperor and Ice Empress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Save me, I'm going over board  
> Catch me, your what I'm falling for  
> Stop me before my emotions surround me  
> I hit the bottom keep me from drowning  
> Save me, I'm going overboard, overboard, overboard

Whitey Bay looked at the proceedings. 

At the four big, strong men, who were carrying a small frame back to ship. The size difference was very much noticeable. Like elephants carrying a kitten. Whitey Bay felt something heavy in her chest, right around where her heart would be. 

She pushed the strange feeling to the back of her mind - for now - and got into a professional stance. She had a job to do, after all. She was a part of a medical unit at first, and though she wasn't anymore, that medical knowledge remained.

Bracing herself for the inevitable, she stepped into the infirmary. He was lying on one of the beds, his body covered with one of the blankets. Her mouth went dry, and her heart started beating faster. Her palms were sweaty. Was it out of fear, or was it something else? She shook her head, clearing it. She needed absolute focus in order to do this. 

"Evening." he raised his arm in greeting 

His whole body, from head to toe, was covered in bandages. Ones that would be a pain to remove. Sighing, she grabbed a pair of surgical scissors and began cutting through the bandages, exposing the nasty wounds underneath.

"You nearly died." she said bluntly "If it went any further in, you would have been dead. As it stands, we managed to get you away from it on time. However, you can still die if it's not treated."

She saw that a shadow passed over his face upon hearing those words. Felt the intensity of his stare on her. 

"No." she answered his unspoken question "It wouldn't have been better if you had died."

She examined his injuries with professional air. Most of them were surface level, but there was one or two which went a little deeper, though not deep enough to be fatal.

"Your injuries are healing nicely." she observed "A couple more days, give or take, and you'll be as right as rain."

She pulled out a fresh roll of bandages, and began to re-apply them.

"Many of us went through hell and back, for you." she whispered "Don't even consider that it'd be better if our sacrifices were wasted."

Her tactic worked, and her words had the desired effect. She knew that he found no value in his own life, but he valued the lives of those he came to care about. This was the reason she chose this approach, even though it left a bitter taste in her mouth. 

Years of being told you are a monster could take their toll on whomever was on the receiving end. She knew this much from her own personal experience. Every person that Whitebeard called 'child' was a social pariah in one way or another. Whitey Bay was no exception, and neither was the man in front of her.

"Be good now." she called

And as she left the infirmary, closing the door behind her, she felt her heart flutter.

-x-

"What is it, my daughter?" Whitebeard's voice rang out in the small room

"Oyaji." she began, suddenly unsure "I think.......think that I might be in love."

"Think?" Whitebeard raised an eyebrow in amusement "You don't know for sure?"

"Well, there is this weird feeling in my chest whenever I'm around him." she said "And my heart seems to be fluttering."

"Then, yes, it is love." Whitebeard told her, gently "So who is the lucky man?"

Whitey Bay smiled, and her eyes shone with new-found light.

"You'll learn in due time." was what she said "Oh, and one more thing. I heard rumors that Snow-Snow Fruit is up for grabs once more. I want it."

-x-

His life was fucked up.

It was nothing more than a huge mistake. A colossal waste of space. Why was he even alive? He wasn't supposed to be alive, he knew that much. 

A surgical knife was within his reach. A small smile appeared on his face. Maybe, if he was lucky, he could end it all, by his own hand. He grasped the hilt of the surgical knife and brought it above his chest, the tip facing downward. All he had to do is to bring it down, and then it would all be over.......It would be the end of another worthless life. Of an empty, meaningless existence.

The door opened just as he was about to bring the knife down, and Haruta stepped in, carrying a tray of food. He saw how Haruta's eyes became wide as saucers. The tray was quickly placed on the nightstand, and then he felt the knife being snatched from his hands. And he was too weak to fight for it. 

"Why?" Haruta whispered, and the word was barely audible "Why would you even try something like this?"

"Because." he mulled the words over in his head "I am good-for-nothing. Wouldn't it be better to end it all, to end my own miserable life......?"

"And how do you think the rest of us would feel if you went through with this?" Haruta prompted "How do you think Whitey Bay would feel?"

His eyes met Haruta's, his gaze unflinching, and unrelenting.

"She loves you." Haruta continued "She never said so outright, but we all know she does."

"Are you sure?" his tone was defeated "Does she love me, or pity me?"

"She loves you." Haruta repeated with conviction "You might not believe it, but she does. All the signs are there."

Grey eyes stared at Haruta, unblinking.

"So please, don't try something like this again." Haruta added quickly "If you do, we'll be forced to take drastic measures."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah......


End file.
